Moving Forward Together
by bangelluvforever
Summary: Found a saying, "Nothing is more painful than realizing he meant everything to you & you meant nothing to him" & I thought it fit Ben & Annie's dynamic perfectly. This story is kind of AU because none of the Henry Wilcox stuff is happening in this world & kind of real because Annie & Auggie are together now, seeing the conclusion of another Ben appearance. [ALL WALKERSON]


**Moving Forward Together**

By Jess LA

**PROMPT: **_I found a saying, "Nothing is more painful than realizing he meant everything to you and you meant nothing to him" and I thought it fit Ben and Annie's dynamic perfectly. This story is kind of AU (because none of the Henry Wilcox stuff is happening right now in their world) and kind of real (because they are together now), seeing the conclusion of another interference and appearance of Ben and how it could've or would've effect (my versions of) Walkerson._

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked her as they stood outside in front of a fire-pit in the backyard of a house.

"I'm positive," she replied as she pulled the lighter from her pocket, "Now be a good boy and pour a little of that Patron over the pit so I can light the sucker up."

With a sigh, the man followed orders, pouring a generous amount of the brown colored liquid over the pit, and then listened as his delicate "bat-ears" picked up the sound of a metal lid flicking open and the flick-flick-flick of the lighter being started before a poof was heard, "You tossing the Zippo too?"

"Yep, it belongs in hell with the rest of this stuff," she replied as she took a swig of the Patron in her own tumbler.

"Then let's do this," he replied taking the alcohol bottle and refilling their glasses as he heard the 'poof' of the lighter and it's flame meeting the pit and it's contents that were covered in alcohol.

"You know, it's taken me almost four years to do that," Annie said as she plopped down on the blanket and one of the pillows she brought out for their impromptu bomb-fire.

"I have to admit I'm still shocked that you did it," Auggie replied as he plopped down beside her with a little help from her and rested his head on the pillow that was right next two hers, so close that he could hear and feel every breath she took.

"Honestly? Me too, but," she started, "it needed to be done if I'm going to, if we're going to move forward together."

"You know I wouldn't have had a problem if you never did it, right?" he told her his hand finding hers where it rested on her belly, lacing their fingers together.

Laughing gently, she brought his hand up to her delicate mouth and kissed his hand before rolling over on her side to rest their hands on his taunt stomach while her other hand set her tumbler down out of spilling range so she could use it to prop her head up. "This coming from the man that whipped Ben's ass across the floor when he kissed me, trying to make me run away with him."

She laughed as she heard him growl at the mention of the forced kiss that the rogue-operative pulled her into while pulling her closer after setting his glass besides her, "He's lucky I didn't pop a cap in his ass."

"Auggie," Annie replied in between giggles, "you know you're cute and sexy when your jealous right?"

"Psht, I'm cute and sexy all the time," he told her cheekily before growing serious as he said, "but yes I do get jealous because I love you and don't want to lose you, so sue me."

The blonde smiled and reached up to place a steamy, Patron tasting kiss on his lips before pulling back and using her spare hand to caress his cheek as she said, "You will never lose me because I love you too much to share you with anyone else and apparently it isn't a two way street so it's safe to say it goes both ways. Looks like we're stuck together Anderson, whether you like it or not."

"I love it," he replied before pulling her in for another steamy yet sweet kiss as the fire continued to rage, keeping them warm as they continued to make out under the stars that were twinkling with promises of a bright future full of adventure, wonder, friendship, and of course, love.

* * *

_So what did you guys think of this drabble? I'm going to post this on Tumblr and then quiet possibly on my account too. _

_"Walkerson is Endgame."_

**~ Jess L.A.**


End file.
